


RECUERDOS

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: Gema Bonnín (la Dama y el Dragón)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: ¿Y si después del final Erika encontrase un pedacito de todo lo que tuvieron que dejar atrás?
Relationships: Erika Williamson, Hayden Knight
Kudos: 1





	RECUERDOS

**Author's Note:**

> Vale... Creo que es el fanfic que más miedo y más ilusión me hace jajaja. La Dama y El Dragón es mi libro favorito desde hace años pero nunca había sido capaz de escribir nada sobre sus personajes. Por favor tened paciencia que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en tercera persona...
> 
> Esto va para mi yo de ocho años que empezó a escribir por esta historia y, como no, para Gema que sido mi inspiración durante ocho años. 
> 
> Espero que os guste <3 y por favor, no lo leáis si no habéis acabado la dama y el dragón.

La luz que entraba por la ventana aquella mañana hizo que Erika se despertarse, tenía el brazo de Hayden rodeándole la cintura así que tuvo que apartarlo con delicadeza para poder levantarse, no consiguió que él siguiese durmiendo.  
\- Buenos días.  
Hayden se incorporó a su lado y le apartó el mechón que, cuando se giró para mirarlo, se le deslizó para situarse en el lado izquierdo de la cara.   
\- Buenos días.  
Los siguientes segundos los dedicaron a observarse, él con el pelo totalmente despeinado y ella con la trenza a medio deshacer. Hace ya un tiempo que Hayden y Erika viven en el castillo, rodeados de dragones, pero aún así siempre encuentran algo que antes no conocían, es por eso que Erika decide romper el silencio.  
\- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo…   
Salieron a la explanada exterior, Erika se colocó los dedos en los labios y silbó. Shainor y Celeste aparecieron unos segundos después junto con Draconis, la pequeña dragona (ya no tan pequeña) que casi siempre estaba cerca de sus padres. Erika y Hayden subieron a lomos de los dragones sin ningún tipo de problema. Erika tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, aún le impresiona lo rápido que Hayden se ha adaptado a todo esto, a su nueva vida, a una que no era como esperaban… Al salir del trance le dió la orden a Shainor con cuidado de que Hayden no llegase a escucharlos aunque el dragón supiese perfectamente a donde tenían que llevarlos.  
Minutos después los dragones aterrizaron en una explanada mucho más grande en comparación a la última en la que habían estado, Hayden y Erika se despidieron de ellos.  
\- ¿Dónde vamos?  
\- Confía en mí…  
Hayden tendió la mano hacía su pareja y ella la aceptó, así podría guiarlo mejor.  
Erika se paró en frente de lo que parecía el inicio de un bosque en medio de la explanada y se giró hacia Hayden.  
\- Ahora, cierra los ojos.  
\- Con la condición de que no me sueltes…  
Si ese comentario lo hubiese hecho cuando se conocieron, Erika no hubiese dudado en darle la espalda… Aunque, es probable, que, en ese momento, Erika jamás le hubiese enseñado nada así. Ella cruza los brazos encima del pecho.  
\- Si no los cierras tendrás que ir tu solito.  
En la cara de Hayden apareció una media sonrisa y, seguidamente, cerró los ojos a la vez que tendía la mano hacia Erika la cuál decidió que era una buena idea dar un paseo un poco más, largo de lo esperado, eso le había gustado desde pequeña.  
La mano de él se cernía con fuerza alrededor de la de ella, caminar a ciegas por un sitio que no conoces quizás no es lo más agradable.  
Después de un rato Erika dejó de caminar.  
\- Puedes abrir los ojos… - El pulso de Erika empezó a acelerarse antes de que él lo hiciese, los nervios incrementaron dentro de ella al poder darle una parte de lo que tuvieron que dejar atrás.  
\- Es… ¿Nuestro Sauce? – Los ojos de Hayden centelleaban mientras observaba el árbol que se encontraba delante de él.  
Erika asintió sin poder esconder una sonrisa, tenía la mirada fija en la de él, en sus ojos y en la expresión de su cara al ver aquello, recordó la primera vez que él mencionó “su sauce” y el corazón le dio un vuelco… Habían dejado tantas cosas atrás…  
Se fijó en ese momento en algo en lo que no había reparado, el sauce que tenían delante era más frondoso que el que dejaron atrás, casi tanto como aquel que, durante mucho tiempo, ocultó el secreto de Erika, uno que la vio crecer y convertirse en la mujer que ahora era, en ese momento Erika no pudo evitar pensar en Casandra y desear que la bruja estuviese bien.  
Siguió caminando llevando a Hayden tras de ella hasta llegar al tronco del árbol donde acabaron por sentarse y colocar la espalda contra él, uno al lado del otro.  
Erika decidió romper el silencio unos minutos después.  
\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo, aunque esto no sea lo que esperábamos…  
Hayden no la dejó continuar, colocó la mano en el mentón de Erika indicándole que le mirase a los ojos.  
\- No necesito nada más, esto es perfecto.  
Debajo de aquel árbol, de su sauce, del recuerdo de que podían crear un mundo para ellos, se sumieron en un beso que supo a promesa.


End file.
